


Connected

by skywalkerluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mikey and Lukey get cozy, Non-native Writer, Porn, Pretty please, Sex, first fanfic in english, it's cold inside the bus, so go easy with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beta is needed as I am not a native speaker.<br/>And it's my first fanfic in english.<br/>Boys getting cozy in a bus, thats all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

They were stuck in the middle of the road, their heating went off and the driver was trying to fix it, but it wasn't going really well.  
Calum and Michael were looking for blankets, while Luke opened their bags and picked all their coats, Ashton was looking for the bottle of hot coca Luke's mom gave them before she left for Sidney and they got their way to London.  
-Found it! - Ashton screamed, and returned to where the sits where they had made a nest of blankets, and Calum were helping Luke to put on another coat, and tucked the younger boy under all the blankets, next to where Michael was sitting.  
-It's your turn, Ash - Cal sai and put 3 sweaters in the blonde's body, making sure he was warm enough.  
They all were really close under the blankets, Michael's chest against Calum's back, Luke hugged to Calum and Ashton chest to back with Luke.  
Luke started nuzzling against Calum's chest, trying to make the cold go away.  
-Shit, Luke, you'e cold, stop it!  
-But it's cold - Luke whined, trying to get closer to Calum.  
-Get out! Go snuggle Michael! - Calum screamed, almost going on top of Michael to get away from Luke's cold nose.  
-Change places with him - Ashton demanded.  
Michael groaned but pushed Luke to his chest, moving his hands in the younger's back, trying to warm him up. Luke nuzzled Michael's jaw, and tugged himself under Michael, enjoying his warmth.  
-How did I end the night with a lap full of Lukey? - Michael snuggled closer to the other pair of boys, who were pretty close too, Cal in top of Ashton, kissing lightly the older boy's neck.  
-Stop talking, Mickey. I wanna sleep. - Luke said, looking like a little puppy.  
-You have to drink you hot cocoa first, c'mon. - Michael sat, Luke in his lap, and grabbed a mug, pouring the liquid there, giving it to Luke.  
-I don't want it, I want cereal.  
-But you'll have the cocoa. Now drink.  
Luke drank it all, but made a crying face. Michael just rolled his eyes and lay down again, curling Luke against him.  
Calum and Ashton were kissing lazily, like they had all the time in the world to be together. Luke had seen them kissing before, but they were usually drunk or really needy. Now they were cozy together, like they loved each other. And maybe they did.  
Luke just clenched on Michael, making a little needy noise, nuzzling against Michael's neck.  
-Shh, Lukey, let them be.  
Luke insisted on making soft noises against Michael's neck, biting a little.  
-Just kiss him already, or let us please him - Calum said, a smirk on his face.  
Michael just held him tight, and bit Luke's bottom lip, sucking it on his mouth. He pressed his crotch against Luke, making him feel his groing.  
-We'e not drunk, Lukey. You'll remember this, and you'll hate me.  
-But i want to kiss you, Mikey. - Luke whined.  
-Fuck, Luke. - Michael captured Luke's lips in a rough kiss, feeling the coldness of his lip ring, and making him moan. When they broke the kiss, gasping for air, Luke's lips were red and swollen, his face slightly pink.  
-You're so pretty, Lukey. So pretty. - he kissed the younger one again, sloppy and lovely, holding his face and caressing the boy's hair.  
Soon they were cuddled together, their limbs intertwined, their kisses chaste and caring. Luke nuzzled his nose against Michael's, tugging his hair and kissing his face.  
-Go to sleep, Lukey. I'll watch over you.  
-You h've to sleep too, Mikey.  
-I'll sleep, really. Just sleep babe.  
-Don't call me babe. I call you that.  
-Sleep Lukey. - with one last kiss he started humming softly until Luke was asleep.  
Calum was starring at them both, curled up in Ashton's chest  
-You like him  
-Yeah. Just like I like you or Ash, Cal.  
-Don't lie to yourself, Michael. You wouldn't be so hard it hurts and putting him to sleep if you hadn't some deep feeling for our Baby Penguin.  
\- So what if I have - Michael cuddled closer to Luke - It wouldn't go anywhere.  
-Shut up, Mickey. - Luke opened his eyes a little, and kissed Michael's jaw, tangling their limbs together.  
-Ashton, let me sleep babe. - Calum said, kicking Ashton to "his side"of the nest.  
-Shut up you all. I'm trying to sleep - Luke said. He hid his face in the crook of Michael's neck, nibbling and kissing it lightly.  
-Luke, love, sleep - Michael shushed him, kissing his head and passing his hands in the boy's bare skin, under the layers of clothes.  
-I don't really want to sleep, I want you to kiss me.  
-Do what he wants Mikey, or he'll never shut up - Ashton said, kissing Calum's back.  
Michael groaned and captured Luke's lips in a sweet kiss, sucking the boy's tongue and making him buck his hips agains Michael's tight.  
-Please Mikey, I want you so badly.  
-I want you too Lukey - Michael whispered in Luke's lips, taking of his first shirt and the younger. He pinched Luke's nipples under his coats, making him moan.  
Calum handed Michael a bottle of lube, and then turned back to Ashton, kissing him fiercely.  
Michael took off his pants, and Luke's, letting the younger boy rut their members together. He poured some lube in his fingers, teasing Luke's hole with one finger, loosening the tight ring of muscles. He finally put one finger in, stretching him open.  
-Is it hurting, babe? - he asked quietly to Luke  
-No,it's okay, you can put one more.  
Michael did as he was told, putting two fingers and scissoring him open, finding his prostate and massaging the point, making luke moan agains his lips.  
When Michael could easily slide 3 fingers inside Luke, he changed their places, putting Luke in top of him.  
-If it hurts too much, we'll stop, okay love? - Michael asked, before sinking in Luke's warmth, caressing the boy's middle, going in lazily, trying not to hurt Luke.  
Luke moaned, going down till he was sitting in Michael's lap, a few tears in his eyes, but his noises were pleased, and he leaned on to sloppily kiss Michael, who was giving him time to get used to the sensation of having Michael inside him.  
-You can come now, Mikey - he murmured in his lovers ear, moving his hip a little.  
Michael started moving in a slow pace, his hands controlling Luke's moves. They kissed passionately, their bodies moving in moving in sync, the noise of flesh meeting flesh and their sloppy kisses filling the air.  
Luke made a loud noise when Michael hit his prostate, and when Michael hit there a second time, Luke came hard in Michael's chest, clenching aginst the other boy's hard dick inside him, making Michael come hard inside the blond's abused hole, heir breaths short and brief, Luke's body in top of Michael's, making the older boy's softening dick come out of Luke with an obscene plop.  
Michael kissed Luke's forehead, caressing the boy's back till their heartbeats went normal again.  
-Wow - They heard Ashton's voice.  
-I didn't know you were a voyeur, Ash - Luke said quietly, kissing Michael's throat.  
-It was nice to look at while I fucked Cal's nice ass - he said with a smirk  
-Can we go to sleep now, Luke asked, blushing against the crook of Michael's neck.  
-Calum's going to get tissues, just wait so you can get yourself cleaned.  
-You can sleep babe, I'll clean you up. Just take off this coat, it's all dirty.  
Michael took off Luke's coat, his, and cleaned Luke's abused hole and his dick, as well as taking off his own coat. He lulled Luke to sleep, saying sweet nothings to him, sweet words similar to "i love you" and "i'll always be here""  
When the 4 of then were finally asleep, cuddled together like kittens, midnight had come and past, and the bus driver was fast asleep in the under side of their bus.  
The last thing Michael felt was Luke in his arms before he was fast asleep, and the first when he woke up were Luke's kisses in his neck.  
It couldn't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it guys. And I really hope no ones wants to kill me after this.  
> Twitter: @frozencliffxh


End file.
